Got Mimilk
Welcome! Got Mimilk is a guild of friends who likes to have fun & enjoy their time in the world of Dofus. About Us Aperirel 24th, 641. Easter Day. A lone iop approaches the guild temple. In his right hand, clutched tightly, he holds a legendary guildalogem he chanced upon earlier that day. In his left, a carton of Mimilk. With only a few words of prayer whispered to the god Iop, he enters the temple. Minutes pass. Finally, he emerges. From the bowels of the ominous structure, he has forged a new guild. A guild that was to compete with the hundreds of others clambering for an ephemeral spot among Rosal's finest. He swore that day to never back down, and to fight for as long as he existed upon the World of Twelve. He knew he could do this, because he had Mimilk. Protector : :Rights: :* Invite new members :* Manage own XP contribution :* Place a Perceptor :* Retrieve loot from your Perceptors :* Can use paddocks :* Arrange the paddocks Guard : :Rights: :* Invite new members :* Manage own XP contribution Initiate : :Rights: :* Invite new members :* Manage own XP contribution Ours is a simple & easy-going guild. We reward XP contributions with more rights, but you don't have to give XP to be a member. Any level is welcome to join us, whether P2P or F2P, Bontarian, Brakmarian or Neutral. All we ask is that you be respectful to fellow guildies. And partake in the fun! Just send a private message to any member who is online or to: * ecademort * LanFeng This section is a scrapbook of screenshots from memorable events; funny quotes; and interesting stories from guildies saved in this time capsule for the future. (Members are free to edit this section with any additions. Don't worry if you mess up the formatting, we can fix it) A gaggle of Mimilks parties underground in Scarbon's Sufokian weed factory. (from left to right Armored-Fridge, Camirost, Cartalis, Scarbon, Led-Fox, Karma-Traps, Natanya) (Guild) Inebriated-Fridge: that scrote has been drawn with some serious care (Guild) Gwizdo: omg now i'm stuck with three baby cat that i have to feed every 4 hours (Guild) Gwizdo: brb i gtg feed them they dont stop meowing (Guild) Gwizdo: cat beby mailk Mimilk meeting at the pink safehouse. (from left to right Cartalis, Red-Fox, Chaotic-Prince, Scarbon) For an in-depth look inside the mechanics of Kolossium ratings, check out: (Kolossium) Amosharbingerofpower: idk about u guys, but i dont intend to lose this (Kolossium) Red-Fox: same (Kolossium) Letsgetinvisible: me nether (Kolossium) Letsgetinvisible: hate how they assume its fair to put three lvl 199s agaist a team with a 170 though, thats kinda bs (Kolossium) Amosharbingerofpower: red plays like a pro so its fine :p (Kolossium) Letsgetinvisible: yuh ive seen :P (Kolossium) Vfor-Vendetta: red fox i waas happy to see you in preparation in fight :D (Kolossium) Red-Fox: xD (Kolossium) Vfor-Vendetta: u are rally good :) (Kolossium) Red-Fox: i like your dmg so i was happy too lol (Kolossium) Allowet: yes he is amazing (Kolossium) Vfor-Vendetta: and ofcourse clever player :) (Kolossium) Red-Fox: xD (Kolossium) Viejo-Pablo: lol (Kolossium) Red-Fox: lol Cat-kxz: fk you fox :c u su pro (Kolossium) Red-Fox: k nvm (Kolossium) Te-bags: xD (Kolossium) Red-Fox: they want me lol (Kolossium) Te-bags: yea (Kolossium) Te-bags: lol ur to good Tee-bag: without red u guys would lose Kranos: yes Kranos: :D Tee-bag: this fogg is to good :P Kranos: without eni u will lose 10000x Kranos: yes he is Kranos: :D Kranos: best fog on the rosal Kranos: :D (Kolossium) Red-Fox: nah just at my lvl Black-roxor: hhhhhhh and that smart fog :O Black-roxor: i like him ( when he is with me ) Taishou: never seen a fog heal this much -.- Taishou: next time this wil not happen (Kolossium) Cursed-Hearts: nicee again :) Imperial-Cr: Dat op torrets (Kolossium) Red-Fox: 2800total heals ^^ Dizzymage: i coulda won this if i tried -.- Dizzymage: i kinda gave up in the beginning cuz i saw red Dizzymage: but if i had just went for him and tried i prolly coulda won this (Kolossium) Red-Fox: nice work (Kolossium) Abouu: good job ma niggas :D Levinsake: i never do well against you red =p Tenfek-Flow attacks with Otomai's Sword. Critical Hit! Harpooner: -988 HP (dead). (Kolossium) Bellanova: lol Tenfek-Flow: suerte Red-Fox: breakwatered Red-Fox: its not luck Red-Fox: i used every defensive protection spell i got, no luck involved Red-Fox: just tactics Xgolpeador: ok (Team) Captain-Nick: fox guy is 2nd pro fog i've ever seen :D 1st is capn anchor (Team) Red-Fox: ^^ (Team) Red-Fox: just biding time until i can use endgame gear Little-trap: ... Little-trap: i just love fighting the same team twice Katana: you got red-fox hes good ________________ Little-trap: wow Little-trap: thing heals more then wor lol Katana: foggs heal better than faires .-. Hell-Boypl: gg ankama fk new classes Denzal: just kill us this is inpossible Denzal: impossible* (Kolossium) Red-Fox: good, now they want me Denzal: fuck eni this fog heals like 4 eni together... -.- (Kolossium) Red-Fox: lol (Kolossium) Red-Fox: gg guys (Kolossium) Mad-Avenger: gj^^ Le-Destructeur: lol Le-Destructeur: fog=eni (Kolossium) Red-Fox: i can heal more Funky-tribe: fck (Kolossium) Emoxetram: have you panda too? right? (Kolossium) Red-Fox: yep (Kolossium) Emoxetram: :) (Kolossium) Red-Fox: ^^ (Kolossium) Emoxetram: a stong panda :) (Kolossium) Red-Fox: yea i remember koloing with ya^^ Who: you are dominating Fox Who: :) Red-Fox: yea well played tho Red-Fox: gg (Kolossium) Black-Zenaku: red ur healp es very good (Kolossium) Red-Fox: hehe from Black-Zenaku: u have one panda ? to Black-Zenaku: yep from Black-Zenaku: lol ur panda is very nice to Black-Zenaku: ty (Kolossium) Red-Fox: i was going to heal & give +3range (Kolossium) Hide-Yourzelf: i am sure you can do ather tings :P (Kolossium) Red-Fox: hehe (Kolossium) Hide-Yourzelf: and your pro so np Safe: Damn our eca low hp ;3 (Kolossium) Red-Fox: our eca must be new koloer (Kolossium) Red-Fox: 8/5 with 1200rating (Kolossium) Red-Fox: it is default rating (Kolossium) Safe: ^^ (Kolossium) Red-Fox: he is matched vs a true 1200rating fighter (Kolossium) Red-Fox: but he does not have the skills / gear of a 1200rating (Kolossium) Red-Fox: 8/5 too (Kolossium) Safe: red (Kolossium) Safe: U think we can handle it . ? (Kolossium) Red-Fox: yep got a chance (Kolossium) Red-Fox: we have a chance because they got no healer (Kolossium) Red-Fox: you can run back if you like eca (Kolossium) Red-Fox: ill heal eca then ill hit iop, if i can (Kolossium) Red-Fox: good eca (Kolossium) Safe: Iop sword fate should i do something O-o ? (Kolossium) Safe: ap rape mp rape il do both .. (Kolossium) Red-Fox: yea ill breakwater eca too (Kolossium) Safe: i like the fights with u red their interesting ;) with u or vs u ! u are special (Kolossium) Red-Fox: hehe (Kolossium) Red-Fox: k im attacking next, eca is ok for now (Kolossium) Red-Fox: good i want them to rape me, not you, your dmg is better than mine (Kolossium) Safe: I hope i can finish .. (Kolossium) Red-Fox: beauty xD (Kolossium) Safe: ty ! (Kolossium) Eca-mafioso: nicee! (Kolossium) Safe: Well red atleast we lost for sure oh xD? (Kolossium) Red-Fox: yea dayum! (Kolossium) Red-Fox: its eca's fault lol (Kolossium) Safe: xD (Kolossium) Red-Fox: gg guys (Kolossium) Safe: good team work red ;p